Fate
by DerangedPoet
Summary: Santana's POV. A story about two girls who met online. Quintanna,multi-chapter fic. *I'm not really good with summaries, proceed to the story, please!* Rated M for future purposes
1. Chapter 1

It's really cold outside these days. Well duh! It's winter in Miami. The heater in our house hasn't been helpful with this kind of weather. Good thing I stayed at home. I was about to drift off to sleep when my computer screen blipped, indicating I have a message.

_*Quinn Fabray sent you a message*_

And there goes my heart again, beating fast just because of those 6 simple words. Quinn Fabray is a girl whom I don't usually see in person. We are not even friends in real life a few months ago. Just Facebook friends. I didn't even know I am bisexual – yes, I'm a girl, before I met her. Well, talked to her. I haven't really met her face to face just yet. Based on her photo's in Fb, she's really beautiful. She's Also from Miami but we never had a chance to bumped into each other.

And take note, she's 4 years older than me. Corrupting MAJOR much?

Anyways, it started a few months ago when I saw her in my suggested friends(in facebook). We have many mutual friends so I decided to add her. Where would be the harm in that? Then one day, I PMed her accidentally.

_*Flashback (2 MONTHS AGO)*_

_I miss Rain so much. He's my bff and secret crush since elementary. I mean, who wouldn't have a crush on a very HOT blonde? Anyway, its summer and we haven't seen each other since the last day of school._

_So I decided to send him a message via Facebook. We have this game that we would send cheesy pick up lines to each other whenever we start our conversation. I also want to let him know how I feel for him. So I'm making this lame pick-up line as an excuse. Well, here goes!_

_Hey, are you an Ice? __J_

_Uhhhm. Why?_

_Because I want you to be my crush. 3_

_Hahaha. Wow, that's very cute. But I think you got the wrong person perhaps? ;)_

_I was very confused to what Rain was saying. I was about to ask him when I noticed the name on top of the chat box : Quinn Fabray_

_Holy ******* sh*t! If I could see myself in the mirror right now, I would bet I almost looked like a tomato. I just confessed my feelings to a girl whom I don't even know. Well, this is embarrassing._

_To Quinn:_

_Oh my God. Im very very sorry. Yeah, wrong chatbox ._

_From Quinn:_

_It's okay, no harm done __J_

_To Quinn:_

_Well, I'm really sorry for disturbing you._

_From Quinn:_

_No problem, but if you would give me those very cute pick-up lines, you're welcome to disturb me anytime, ICE. ;)_

_Shit. Is this girl flirting with me? Well, this is fun. I never experienced someone hitting on me. Well, not a girl anyway. I mean, I'm hot as hell, mind you. Almost every guy, with an exception of rain, is hitting on me at school! _

_To Quinn:_

_Well, I don't think there's a problem to that ;)_

_From Quinn:_

_Well, let's see what you got then? ;)_

_*End of Flashback*_

From that moment she called me ICE, teasing me for my very cheesy pick-up line.I know I have this goofy smile on me right now, and I must look like an idiot. Who wouldn't? It was a very beautiful, life- changing event of my life. Ever since that day, when we would catch each other online, which is almost everytime, we would have a _Friendly_ chat. Like what we're having right at this moment.

_From Quinn:_

_Hey there, stranger ;)_

_To Quinn:_

_Well, hello to you too! __J_

_From Quinn:_

_Hey Ice, my father just got engaged with his girlfriend! And this girl is just so wonderful! She's beautiful too!_

_To Quinn:_

_Wow, that's great, Ice __J Congratulations!_

_From Quinn:_

_Ikr?! I'm also excited about meeting my step sister. Dad said she has a daughter._

_To Quinn:_

_That's nice, younger?_

_From Quinn:_

_Yeah. Actually, she's about your age.._

"Santana Marie Lopez! Get your ass down here, NOW!" I hear my mom yelling from downstairs.

"Well, someones angry….or excited?" I mumbled to myself.

_To Quinn:_

_Ice, I gotta go. Mom needs me, ttyl? __J_

_From Quinn:_

_Sure thing. Not too long okay? I'll miss you ;(_

God,could she be more cute? She's going to be the death of me.

_To Quinn:_

_Hahahaha. Okay! Don't miss me too much ;)_

I turned off my computer and put it on my desk. Then I ran downstairs to my mom.

"What, Mom?" I said, slightly annoyed because she ruined my moment with Q.I love my mom, but when it comes to me and Q? Well, let's just say I don't like _anyone_ interrupting us. _I'm seriously whipped. I haven't even met her in person yet!_

"Tana! Come here and give your mother a hug!" My mom asked, while opening her arms wide.

I don't really want to, but I did. Just because my mom would become a drama queen if I don't hug her.

"What is it, Mom?" I asked politely.

"Well, you know Richard right? My boyfriend?"

Right, her boyfriend. I only met Richard once. He's okay. A business man and handsome too,even if he's old. He surprisingly looks like that guy, George Clooney? Yeah, him. I don't really hate this guy. But come on, he's replacing my Dad. My Dad died 3 years ago, he was in an accident. It his fault, really. He was driving home, drunk! And I hated him for that. He left me when I was just 15 years old.

Now, I'm 18 years old. I'm a 1st year Medical student at University of Miami. My mom was literally jumping up and down when I told her I got in the University of Miami. I'm pretty much proud of myself too. Its definitely not easy passing that test.

"Well, tana?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when my mom mentioned my name.

"Yeah? Uhh.. what about Richard?"

"We are having dinner at their house tomorrow night. I want you to be on your best behavior okay?"

"Ohh. Sure. Can I ask why?" I was curious. My mom has been dating Richard for about a year now and I haven't been invited to have dinner in his house.

"Well, we have something to say to you, and his 2 daughters." He has a daughter? And…2?! I didn't know that.

"He has 2 daughters?"I voiced out my thoughts.

"Yes, and you are going to meet them tomorrow, sweetie."

"Well, okay." I'm really nervous about this dinner thing. I mean, I won't be in a familiar place and the only person I know is my Mom. Yes, I know. Paranoid much.

"Tana, you better go to bed now. It's getting late." My mom mused.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night, mom." I kissed my mom on the cheeks.

"Good night, sweetie."

When I got upstairs, I went to my computer immediately, hoping that one hot brunette was still online. My smile was ear to ear when I saw her name with the green button.

_To Quinn:_

_Miss me? ;)_

_From Quinn:_

_Wow, cocky much? :P_

_To Quinn:_

_Hey, I just went online to tell you good night. I had a long day and I have to be somewhere tomorrow._

_From Quinn:_

_Well, that sucks. That means no communication tomorrow? __L_

I can imagine Q pouting right now. And I bet she's so cute doing that.

_To Quinn:_

_Well, chat? I don't think so. Text, maybe? __J_

_From Quinn:_

_Hmmm. Not a very good way of asking a lady her number. Try harder? :p_

_To Quinn:_

_Hard to get! I like that ;) Hahahaha…_

_Hey Ice, I lost my number..can I have yours? ;)_

_How's that?_

_From Quinn:_

_That was lame :p but since you're cute, I'll give you my number ;)_

_09128371***_

_Here._

_To Quinn: _

_Thanks mi lady, gtg. I'll text you my number later._

_Take care!_

If I could scream freely right now, my mom would think there's a burglar in my room. I finally got her number! I was planning on asking it a few days ago but I might sound desperate. Ironically, I had it without having a plan. I waited for 2 minutes to text her so I won't seem desperate. And trust me, that was the longest 2 minutes of my life. When the time was up, my fingers was fast on typing on my phone.

_To Ice:_

_Are you a Bee? :)_

_From Ice:_

_Why? :)_

_To Ice:_

_Can you be my Honey? 3_

_From Ice:_

_Hahahahaha! Hi, Ice :)_

_To Ice:_

_Hello to you too! Well, you didn't answer my question.._

_From Ice:_

_What question? ;)_

_To Ice:_

_Well, nvm :P hey, gotta sleep. Good Night, Ice :)_

_From Ice:_

_Sweet Dreams :** xoxo_

I shut my phone and put it under my pillow. It was not long then that I drifted off to sleep with a goofy smile on my face.

**AN: what do you thing guys? Reviews are highly appreciated! J This will be a multi-chapter fic. Purely Quinntana. 3 Take care! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! I'm new here so I'm not that good in writing..Please bear with me! Also, those J's and 3's are supposed to be smileys but somehow, they ended up that way. My bad!**

**To some anonymous person who asked if Quinn's sister will be younger or older: Younger.**

**_Note: I changed the name of Quinn's father to Richard. Also, this story is not based upon Glee. Beth will be in this story but not as Quinn's daughter._**

**_Here goes the next chapter! Enjoy._**

* * *

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess wha-_

_*beep*_

Even the annoying sound of my alarm clock can't erase the smile on my face. It's still 7:00 am and I'm in a very awesome mood. I got up and sit on the edge of my bed, remembering the events that happened last night. That blonde will surely be the death of me, in a very pleasing way.

With the sight of the beautiful blonde in my head, I got my phone to check some messages—hoping there is one from Quinn.

_From Mom: _

_Got out to buy groceries. Be back around 10. And knowing that you are a talented cook, cook your own bfast, Mija :P PS, don't forget about dinner!_

I rolled my eyes at my mother's text. Seeing I got no text from Quinn, I decided to text her good morning.

_To Ice:_

_Are you a Runner?_

I was about to go and have a shower when my phone vibrated.

_From Ice:_

_Why? :)_

_To Ice:_

_Coz you've been running on my mind a lot… :) Good Morning, ice!_

_From Ice:_

_Hahahahahaha! Nice. Good morning to you,too ;) How was your sleep?_

_To Ice:_

_Fine. I did not dream about you tho..sucks XD yours?_

_From Ice:_

_Well, I think mine was a nightmare. Coz you were in it! Hahahaha ,jk._

_To Ice:_

_Mean! :P If I know, you were enjoying my company in your dreams ;)_

I know I'm going on too strong, but I really can't help it. I like flirting with this girl. And I think she likes it too. We texted each other till I heard my mom enter our house. I enjoyed texting with Quinn so much that I didn't notice it was already 10 am. I told her I'll text her later because I have to help my mom with some chores.

"Mom?" I called while running down the stairs.

"There you are! I thought you were still sleeping." Mom said, while placing the groceries to the cabinets and around the kitchen.

"I lost track of time while texting someone, sorry."

"ooohhh. Who's that someone, Mija?" my mom said with a teasing tone.

"MOOOM! She's just a friend of mine." I said defensively. Well, I wish we aren't just friends.

"Ohhh! _She? _A girl? With your blushing ,Mija, I'm sure she's not just a friend."

Oh yeah, my Mom knows I'm bisexual. I came out to her when I was just 15 years old back in my High School days when I had a crush on this blonde. Thinking back , I think I really have a type. _Hot blondes._

"Whatever, Mom. I'm gonna go and take a shower."

I ran back to my room to avoid any other questions I know my mom would ask me. Once I was on my room, I took a shower and got to my closet to find something that I'll wear for our dinner this evening. I'm not really a dress kinda girl so I chose to wear jeans.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was still 1:00 pm so I told my mom I'll be back by 5-ish and went for a walk. I decided to text Quinn since I have nothing to do but stroll around.

_To Ice:_

_Where r u?_

_From Ice:_

_On your mind? 3_

_That sure is true._ I thought to myself. I really like It when she does this. It gives me a funny feeling on my stomach.

_To Ice:_

_True. ;) Srsly, wer r u?_

_From Ice:_

_Awww :"  
House. Why?_

_To Ice:_

_Just asking…I sorta miss you.._

_From Ice:_

_Hahahaha we texted just a few hours ago. But, I sorta miss you too. ;)_

My conversation with Quinn got cut short with the sound of a little girl crying. I searched for the little girl and found her on a park not far from where I stood. She's a little blonde , 4-5 years old and has a short hair. Her right knee was bruised and a little scraped. I got to her and helped her to a bench nearby.

"Hey, little girl. What's your name? and what happened here?" I asked the cute little girl.

"My name is *sob* Beth. I was *sob* playing around and *sob* running with my *sob* friend. Then I tripped and *sob* fell down." Said the little blonde, while rubbing her eyes.

"Well, Beth, I'm Santana. Who are you with? Are you with your mom?" I asked her. I wouldn't want to be accused of kidnapping, mind you.

"I'm with Nana. But I can't find her." She asked, looking around for her nana.

"Well, let's find you a bandaid and then we will find your Nana, okay?" I told her, stroking her short blonde hair. The little girl nodded and I picked her up, knowing that she can't walk around easily with that injury of hers.

I got her a bandaid from a store nearby and the two of us strolled around the park, looking for her nana.

"Tana, there's my Nana!" She said, pointing to an old woman. She's 60-ish years old, I think. I can't help but notice the nickname Beth has given me too, it's cute. Tana. I like it! I'm really such a softie with kids.

We then approached Beth's nana.

"Hey, Excuse me." I said, seeking for the older girl's attention. When saw I was holding Beth, she immediately got Beth from me and hugged her tightly.

"I found her crying and she said she lost her Nana. So, helped her find you." I told Beth's nana.

"Thank you so so much,dear. I was looking for her everywhere. Thank you so much." Beth's nana said, hugging me tightly.

"No problem. It was nice meeting you, Beth!" I said, smiling at the cute blonde.

She grinned at me and nodded. Then, Beth and her nana said goodbye and I also decided to go home since it was almost 4 PM. I have to get ready for our dinner tonight. I know this is really important for my mom so I will be on my best behavior.

* * *

**AN: I know, it's short. But I'm gonna leave you guys with that! I know there aren't a lot of QUINNTANA moments but…soon! Next chapter will be the most awaited DINNER! oohh, and who do you think Beth is?! XD Reviews are highly appreciated! ;)**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hi,guys! I'm really really really sorry about not updating this story.I really don't know how to write the story.

It was on my mind but i got lazy typing it and I forgot about it. I have a habit of starting things and not finish it :/

ANYWAY, if someone wants to continue this story, PLEASE DO. just notify me ;)) also, THANK YOU for all your reviews! love y'all :**

It started with a DARE might also not be continued :/ SORRY!


End file.
